When the Heart Yearns
by Boondock Winchester
Summary: Mike is the only one who can heal Harvey's ailing heart. Marvey.


Hello, everyone!

So, been a while. I feel like I haven't posted anything if forever….may that's because I haven't.

But, I'm back now, but with a story that is a little unlike me, I think. I went through a rough time for a while and I kind of put a lot of how I was feeling into this story.

This was inspired partially by Avril Lavigne's 'When You're Gone' and partially by my own experiences.

Well, without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN SUITS….though I do own five, myself.

* * *

><p>Harvey sighed heavily as he unlocked the door to his condo. He tossed his keys in the glass bowl on the table and stretched as he looked out over the beautiful city through his panoramic windows. He loved New York. He hated every second he was in Massachusetts for college. Sure, Boston was a big city with some perks, but it just wasn't New York. New York had a life to it. It lived, it breathed, and Harvey was attuned to every breath. It didn't matter what happened at work, with colleagues, with what few friends he had; just a look out his windows at the lights, the buildings, the water, and all his problems would melt away, checked at the door.<p>

But not tonight.

The landscape didn't bring the smile to his face it usually did. He removed his jacket and hung it up before he walked to his mini-bar to pour himself a drink. As it cooled over the ice, he leaned against the counter, one hand snaking around his neck as he rolled his head, the tight muscles stretching, and bones cracking.

He had had a particularly hard day at work. First, Donna was in a bad mood all day after having a fight with her sister the night before. She was usually able to keep her personal life and work life completely separate, but no one can get under the skin more than family.

Then Louis marched into his office, a mere hour after Harvey had settled in, accusing him of stealing a client. Harvey was more than able to deal with the little troll under such allegations. But when it didn't stop throughout the entire day, it began to rake on Harvey's patience.

At ten o'clock, Jessica walked into his office and landed a pile of case files on his desk. Apparently a new client had just hired the firm and was in desperate need of a good lawyer to settle her nasty lawsuit, of which Harvey was fine with. It was when Jessica said that the client had paid off someone to move her court date to later that day to get it over with so it wouldn't mess with her mani-pedi before her flight to Bora Bora that really pissed him off. But what threw him over the edge was 1) Louis's whining that Harvey was demanding the time of all the associates to get ready for his hearing, 2) the crap work all of the associates were doing, and 3) the fact that Mike wasn't there to keep him sane.

Harvey took a sip of his scotch, let it burn his throat on the way down. Mike had been handpicked by Jessica to fly out to meet a client as a representative of the firm. Mike had been a little apprehensive, worried he was going screw something up or get lost, but Harvey had made sure he was ready. Harvey had tried to pretend he wasn't bursting with pride that _his_ associate had been chosen for the job. _His_ partner. _His_ lover.

Harvey picked up his drink and pressed the blinking button on his answering machine on his way to the bedroom.

There was one message from Jessica thanking him on winning the case and telling him to take the day off, extending his weekend. Harvey was more than willing to oblige as he raised his glass to the machine before taking another sip.

After a beep, indicating the previous message was over, another voice filtered through the condo lifting Harvey's spirits more than all the alcohol in the world could ever dream.

_Hey, Harvey._

Mike.

The elder laid back on the bed with his glass as he listened to the voice.

_You're probably still at the office. Workaholic, I swear. So, I finished the meet and greet for the day. I'm back at the hotel now. Damn, is this how you vacation? 'Cause I could get used to this. They have everything anyone could need here: room service for pets, soap concierge—whatever the hell that is—they even have a butler for everything. Tech butler, bath butler, baby butler. And something called a love butler. I don't know about you, but that sounds a little hinky._

Harvey smiled.

_Whatever. I just can't wait to get back home. These guys are driving me up a wall. They don't understand the term slow lifestyle. Just today, they took me to the country club for racquetball as a warm up, made me play five rounds of tennis, ate the most expensive lunch I've ever had without you, then a full game of golf, the most boring sport known to man. I swear, even curling ranks higher, and that is a feat in itself._

Harvey laughed, for the first time in almost a week. Only Mike had the power to get him out of the worst funk he had been in since his Cameron Dennis days.

_Now they're talking about taking me out to drinks. I just hope it's nothing crazy. I'm exhausted. Anyway, just calling to check up. I hope you're not over working yourself, though I know you are. You really need to take a breather once in a while. The world won't break if you take a day off. I promise. Now I order you to get some sleep and I'll be back soon._

It was quiet and Harvey thought the message was over, until he heard a quiet addition.

_I miss you, Harvey._

Harvey wasn't sure how to react to that. He had never been what one could call a sentimental man, but he had never been in a relationship with anyone like Mike before. He had never felt like he needed someone before. It was new, different, and not all bad as he was slowly coming to find. But he was Harvey Specter, best damn closer in all of New York City. If anyone was up for a challenge, it was him.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to get comfortable but his muscles were still tight. Normally on a night like this, he'd go out celebrating before coming back for some 'stress relief' with Mike. A single night with the younger was enough of a workout, his tense muscles would turn to jelly.

Harvey smiled as he thought of the last time they had been together, the night before Mike had left, nearly five days ago. Harvey wanted to make sure Mike would remember what was waiting for him back at home during his whole trip. He was fairly certain he had accomplished his mission as he saw Mike almost limping his way down the terminal.

He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached 'Mike R.'. The kid was going to be home in a few days. What was the point in calling him? It's not like just talking with someone—over a phone, no less—was going to magically make him feel any less shitty. Nonetheless, he continued to stare at the phone, his finger hovering over the call button.

He finally decided it was just to make sure the kid wasn't screwing anything up as he pressed the ringing phone to his ear, taking another sip from his drink.

The phone rang several more times. Harvey was about to hang up, sure he was going to get the voice mail, when he finally heard a click on the line before loud music filtered through, nearly stifling Mike's voice.

'Harvey?' Mike yelled into the phone.

"Mike? Where are you?"

'Hang…hang on! Let me…excuse me…excuse me…I just need to pass…just a second, Harvey!'

Harvey listened as Mike seemed to be making his way through a tight crowd. It was several more seconds before the music became a dull pulse in the background and Mike finally sighed into the phone.

'Jesus, I thought they were gonna eat me alive.'

"Where are you?" Harvey repeated.

'Uh, the guys wanted to bring me to their favorite bar. What they failed to tell me was that it doubled as a dance club, with particularly handsy patrons I might add. They've been taking me out to bars a lot, see how I hold up. I've been making you proud, though. They're surprised to see how much liquor I can knock back. I guess the hard knock life style had to pay off at some point, right?'

Harvey couldn't help the wave of jealousy that crashed through his entire body. It was enough to have him seriously contemplate jumping a red-eye flight out to the other coast and personally beat the faces in of anyone who even looked at ihis/i puppy. Instead, he downed the rest of his drink, cringing all the more for it.

Mike sighed again into the phone. 'They're gonna be the death of me. If a body bag comes back, it's not my fault.'

"I'll make sure that's stated in the police report," Harvey replied. "Otherwise, how's the trip going? You keeping the clients happy?" Like he actually gave a shit.

'As much as I can without collapsing from exhaustion. Fortunately, they all have a meeting in the morning so I'll be able to get some real sleep tonight. What about you? How's work? If you dare even try to tell me you're still at the office at this hour, so help me God—'

"Down, sparky," Harvey said with a smile. Though he'd never admit it, he loved when Mike became violently protective, even if only verbally. He was never one to be drawn to the weak willed or weak spirited, and Mike was most definitely neither, yet he still managed to keep a kind of vulnerable innocence about him. It was a perfectly balanced combination that gave Harvey plenty of room to flex his masculine protectiveness, but kept him on his toes with a playful mischief matched only by Shakespeare's Puck. Harvey adored everything about the kid, which just made it all the harder being away from hm.

He rubbed at his eyes. Perhaps calling Mike wasn't such a great idea. It just made the distance between them seem that much farther and Harvey really needed Mike right now.

"I just got home ten minutes ago."

There was a pause and Harvey would have thought their connection had been lost if not for the still pulsing music and drunken patrons in the background.

'Are you alright?' Mike finally asked, an uncharacteristically serious tone to his voice.

Harvey toyed with telling Mike the truth—_No, Mike. As a matter of fact, I've had what is most likely the absolute worst day and when I really need you, you're on the complete opposite end of the country being hit on by everyone with a pulse!_—but decided against it. "Yeah, why?"

'I don't know. You just sound a little…off.'

"Just a hard day at the office."

'Louis again?'

Tip of the iceberg. "It wasn't just him."

'Then what? Is everything okay?'

Leave it to Mike to not let an unanswered issue go. It was one of the very traits he hired him for, wasn't it? "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle.'

'…Right.'

Harvey could practically see the sarcastic disbelief dripping through the phone.

"Seriously, just had a huge case load to deal with and close to no time to finish it. I just…"

_Come on, throw the puppy a bone_, he heard a voice in the back of his mind whisper, but he just sighed and closed his eyes.

The pause was growing thick with a tenseness that was quickly making Harvey uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to the clients. Don't keep them waiting."

'Yeah, yeah. I'll, uh…I'll do that.'

"Okay, stay safe, and I'll see you in a few days."

'Sure, okay. See you later.'

Harvey ended the call, not trusting himself to say much else. Yeah, calling definitely hadn't been the best idea in the world. Now he missed Mike on an emotional level and he wasn't sure he was ready to tackle that hurdle.

And yet…

Harvey opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He had never been one to delve too deeply into a relationship. He liked to keep the majority of the people in his life well beyond arm's length away so he had no chance of becoming too attached and vice versa, even with past lovers. Donna and Jessica were the two who had been able to enter his small bubble of privacy, but only because he trusted them beyond any shadow of a doubt.

Mike, however, had charged headlong into his life, bulldozed through any and all barriers he kept closest to him, and burrowed his way deep into a place Harvey had honestly believed no longer existed. And the worst part was that recently, Harvey had actually built those barriers back up if only to keep Mike where he was, never to let him go.

Harvey rubbed a hand over his face with a groan. Goddamn, he must be tired if he was letting his mind wander to such an extent. He stood and removed his three piece—which he'd have to be sure to get to the drycleaners ASAP now that he had wrinkled it—and dressed in his most comfortable house wear which consisted of flannel pants Mike gave him months ago that came with a shirt that said, "50% Lawyer, 50% Superhero." To make it all the more amazing, Mike had personally drawn the bat-symbol underneath with fabric gel. Though he'd never admit it—or even wear it outside his condo—it was his favorite shirt by far.

He went back out into the kitchen to look in his fridge for a late night snack, but nothing looked appealing. After another few minutes of looking through cabinets, he settled for a simple glass of milk as he sat on the couch, warming up his entertainment system knowing full well Star Trek was still in from two nights ago. He was tempted to play the whole disk, but opted for his favorite episode of that bunch: 'The Tholian Web.'

However, half way through, he had to turn it off not being able to watch the whole crew mourn the supposed loss of their beloved captain while Harvey, himself, was in his own state of mourning. He rubbed both hands over his face and decided he may as well go to bed.

As he turned the lights off and climbed under the covers, he had to resist the urge to roll over to collect Mike in his arms. This was getting ridiculous. He was Harvey Fucking Specter. He had spent plenty of nights alone—and on those provocative nights he had a bedmate, they either left before sleep became a factor, or they slept on complete opposite sides of the mattress, not even facing each other. He could go a few more nights.

An hour passed, and he was still staring up at the ceiling, his mind buzzing with images of Mike dancing with men and women alike staring at him, touching him, dancing up against him and he couldn't deal with that.

He growled as he grabbed his cell from the night stand, ready to call Mike and demand he come home immediately. The light illuminated his face as he found Mike's number and went to press the send button before he stopped. What the hell was he doing? Mike was on a business trip. He couldn't just tell Mike to return early. He had a job to get done and Mike had been so excited to get the chance to impress the company. Who was Harvey to take that away from him?

So he ended the incomplete call, but before he put the phone away, an idea came to him. He called his house phone. After the first ring, he pressed the pound key, typed in his password, and waited.

_Hey, Harvey._

Harvey closed his eyes and didn't care the slightest bit that his lips curved in a relieved smile.

_You're probably still at the office. Workaholic, I swear._

He felt his tired muscles finally relax as he listened to Mike's voice. He was fascinated how just his voice could do so much, sending his whole body into a state of complete relaxation and contentment.

When the message ended, he pressed four and it played again.

He got himself comfortable under the covers, and put the phone on speaker, laying it on the pillow next to his head. He closed his eyes, his finger remaining on the number pad, ready to replay it, as he fell asleep to Mike's voice.

* * *

><p>Harvey shook awake, not quite sure why. He looked over to his clock. Only four hours had passed since he last checked, nowhere near morning. So then what…<p>

A loud sound came from in the condo. He wasn't quite sure what it was at first. He sat up and remained still to so he could listen.

He heard footsteps and the shifting of clothes, and his heart rate sped up. Had someone broken in?

He quickly got up and headed for the door to his room, making sure to stay as silent as possible. Before he got to the door, he spotted one of his old bats from practice earlier that week leaning against the wall in the closet. He slowly took it up in his grip and continued on his way. He was fairly certain his boxing training could have gotten him through whatever he was going to face out there, but extra preparation never hurt.

With the bat gripped tight in one hand, he softly padded to the door. He stayed his full height, hoping whoever had dared enter his territory would see his impressive form and just run.

He had just gotten to the kitchen when he saw a shadow emerge around the wall and his muscles stiffened, ready for confrontation, when the lights came up with a click.

Harvey closed and shielded his eyes with his free hand, the light blinding to his dilated pupils.

There was a loud intake of breath before it was exhaled with a nervous chuckle. "Jeez, Harvey, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Harvey's breath froze somewhere between his lungs and his mouth as his brain worked to calculate what it had just heard.

His eyes opened, his sight still fuzzy, but he was able to make out the basic form of a blond-haired, blue-eyed, slim, perfect figure clad in white-washed jeans, worn navy blue T-shirt, black jacket, and gray Terrell Sport Oxford shoes, boasting an athletics bag on one shoulder. Harvey could only stare, his jaw slack and eyes wide.

"Mike?"

The other smiled and put down his bag. "Hey, Harvey. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't wake you up."

Harvey looked him up and down, not quite ready to believe he wasn't still asleep. "What are you doing here?"

Mike lifted his brow. "Well that's a hell of a greeting," he said with playful amusement.

Harvey shook his head. "No, it's just…you're supposed to be in Florida. I just talked to you and you were in Florida." He felt like an idiot repeating himself as he was, but to be fair, his brain was still a bit sleep-fogged, though at the sound of Mike's amused laugh, it was waking up a lot faster…as were other parts of his anatomy.

"And it just so happens that a flight from south Florida to Manhattan is a mere three and half hours."

The wheels in Harvey's head were finally spinning at full speed as he leaned the bat against the counter, adding it all together. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but…why did you come back early?"

Mike's amused smile dissolved into a look of concern and affection. "When I was talking to you on the phone, I just…I don't know. I just had a feeling that something was wrong. So I traded the return ticket for the next available flight and caught a taxi here."

Harvey was struck speechless, something that doesn't exactly happen often, at the kid's reasoning. He felt something in his chest grow and expand—something warm and dizzying.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being here by yourself if you weren't alright. I got here as soon as I could."

There was a pregnant pause that passed between them as they stared at each other, each swimming in their own emotions. Harvey most especially.

Harvey felt an explosion of the emotion he was finally able to name: immense gratitude and undeniable adoration. Yet at the same time, he felt himself melt completely as he fell in love with Mike all over again. And finally he knew, whatever reservations he may have had about their relationship were long gone, replaced only with sheer elation for his new discovery.

Mike, completely unaware of the emotional epiphany the other was undergoing, began to rock on his heels, the silence becoming uncomfortable.

"So," he dragged out, "do you want to talk abo—"

He was interrupted as Harvey surged forward, took Mike's face between his hands, and captured his lips with his own.

Mike's surprise left him frozen and blinking in pure shock. When he finally recovered, he let himself become lost as he closed his eyes and swiftly wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck to pull him close, the absence having affected him just as much.

The younger's complete surprise gave Harvey his opportunity to skip right past chaste and into passionate as he took all Mike was willing to offer. He felt Mike pull him closer and obliged, pressing himself into Mike's body, every inch of them touching wherever possible.

Harvey finally found the will to pull away, if only to be able to look at Mike. Just-been-kissed Mike was one of the sexiest images and Harvey wanted to drink in every second of it.

Mike took in a lung-full of air and exhaled shakily, very much matching his legs in that moment. He took a few seconds to collect his scattered thoughts before he finally opened his eyes and gave a smirk. "Now that's one hell of a greeting."

Harvey's smile nearly split his face in two as he chuckled. "You bet your ass."

That said, Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike and took his mouth once more as he stepped forward. Mike followed until his back hit the wall and he shivered as he felt Harvey press into him, feeling just how happy Mike's homecoming had made him.

"I missed you…so much," Mike had managed to say/moan between kisses.

Harvey growled in return. "You're never leaving…for that long without me…Ever."

"Fine by me," Mike hummed as his legs began to liquefy, Harvey more than able to sustain his weight.

Harvey eventually let his lips wander as they left Mike's and ventured along his jaw line.

Mike let out a breathy moan as he slid his fingers into the hair at the nape of Harvey's neck, making sure he kept up his ministrations. No one knew how to kiss like Harvey. He could reduce Mike to nothing but a blubbering, incoherent puddle of goo with a single round, and often did. This time was no different.

However, there was a constant buzzing in the back of Mike's mind, constantly keeping him from letting himself drown in the complete sensory immersion that was Harvey Specter. He tried to ignore it, but the deeper he went, the louder the buzzing became.

As he swept his gaze across the room, he caught sight of the clock, noting the time, as something clicked, and he groaned. He debated with himself as to whether he should just forget about everything and continue with the current activity—seeing as he already well knew where this was leading—or be the responsible one and end this now before they passed the point of no return.

He nearly banged his head against the wall, cursing the ethics that had been drilled into him as a child, and heaved a sigh.

"Harvey," he tried to say, but it came out as more of a moan, and Harvey took it as such, a sign to keep going, making this all the harder….no pun intended.

"Harvey, wait," he was able to say with more tenacity as he took hold of the hair in his hand and pulled Harvey's head away from his body, an act which took all of his strength, mentally and physically.

Harvey finally caught on and looked at Mike with a questioning gaze.

Mike had to catch his breath before he continued. "Wait…"

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked, just as breathless.

"You…you have work in a few hours. You need to sleep."

Harvey's eyes narrowed. Did Mike honestly think he'd rather be to work on time than spend every waking second with him naked under the covers? It was completely idiotic under normal circumstances, but their separation increased the idiocy to sheer stupidity. He couldn't care less if he had a pile of work and a case to close the next day, there was no way in hell he was missing an opportunity like this, and he was going to make sure he puppy never made that mistake again.

"Even if I did, work can go screw itself," he said before he laid a chaste kiss to Mike's lips. "Besides, Jessica gave me the day off." He once again attacked Mike's neck.

It took a moment for what Harvey had said to filter through Mike's brain before he blurted out, "Tomorrow's Friday."

"Uh huh," Harvey responded as he moved his lips back to Mike's, each barely touching the other's so they could still speak, their breaths mingling together only serving to make them all the hotter.

"Which means you have a three day weekend." Mike was still working everything out in his head, knowing he was getting to something incredibly important.

"Uh huh." At this point, Harvey had become so utterly amused by Mike's need to work this out verbally as he slipped his hands over Mike's shoulders, under the jacket, and down his arms as he let the garment fall to the floor, all with Mike barely noticing.

"And everyone still thinks I'm in Florida till Sunday night."

"Uh huh." He placed another chaste kiss to Mike's lips, knowing full well that the puppy was finally coming to a conclusion.

Mike, not wanting to build up false hope, took Harvey's face in his hands and pushed him away just enough to look into the elder's eyes to ask, "So you're telling me we have a three day weekend, no place to go, nothing to do, and no one to bother us for any reason?"

Harvey's smile became utterly wicked. "Bingo."

The look of absolute happiness that took over Mike's whole face touched Harvey, though he didn't have much time to bask as Mike jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harvey's waist. Harvey caught him with ease and chuckled as it was Mike's turn to initiate the intense lip-lock.

When he pulled away, he still had that stupid grin on his face. "And you say I never have good ideas."

Harvey appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Now, does that sound like me?"

They both shared a laugh before they kissed once again as Harvey began to carry them back to the bedroom to make up for too much lost time.

* * *

><p>I'm not terribly happy with the way the ending is put together, but I'm overall happy with this piece. It has some bumps and bruises but this is just me getting back into it…..and also stretching my SUITS muscles.<p>

This is one of my favorite couples. I can't wait for the next season! They're sooooo awesome!

Let me know if you guys would like to see some more Marvey form me. I love to write them.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed ;D


End file.
